Conventionally, in relation to a screen for preventing airflow associated with a motorcycle from impinging the body, there has been known a configuration in which the height of the screen can be arbitrarily adjusted by operating a switch provided, for example, in the vicinity of a handlebar. Such an electrically driven screen device is generally configured in such a manner that the screen is moved upward and downward by pulling a wire connected to the screen by an electric motor.
Patent Document 1 discloses an electrically driven screen device with a configuration in which when smooth movement of the screen becomes difficult due to catching (nipping) of foreign matter or the like, motor output is stopped in accordance with a detection temperature of a thermistor incorporated in a driving circuit for the electric motor.